Different Perspectives
by veggiebulma
Summary: Haruhi walks into a few scenarios that she probably shouldn't have.
1. The Twins

**To start off: I have had a very bad semester this time around. It was a make or break semester (half the students failed!) and on top of that, my mother passed away. So, I finally made an attempt at writing again mostly because Bwood202 kept poking me **** which I'm very thankful for. This was requested and I tried my best to follow their wishes without tampering too much with characterization. **

Hikaru sighed as he leaned back into the ornate sofa that was one of many in the Host Club's main room where guests generally frolicked. Though today there wasn't a female in sight, particularly the female he cared about most that just so happened to walk around dressed as one of the Host Club members as well. Hikaru let out another sigh as he tried to think of a way to make their female host wear more feminine, or possibly more revealing clothing. He shook his head as he felt his pants tighten, and looked around for a distraction. Kaoru was by his side inspecting his nails. Honey was at the table in the corner with a bunch of cookies that he must have found; they weren't the usual ones that Kyoya set out for club activities. And Mori was sitting near Honey while reading a book.

Hikaru frowned, "why are we even here?"

Kaoru looked up, "I thought you said you wanted to stop by."

"Cookies!" Honey answered from across the room. Mori merely looked up and glanced at Honey before looking back at his book.

"I thought Haruhi might stop by," Hikaru muttered.

Kaoru blinked. "The Host Club is closed today and Haruhi did say she had a lot of studying to do."

"Maybe she will still stop by," Hikaru sighed.

"Well, I'm bored." Kaoru sighed as well. "What do you want to do?"

"I dunno." Hikaru shrugged.

"We could study." Kaoru suggested.

Hikaru scowled, "it's no fun without Haruhi." He pulled out his cell and contemplated texting her to study with them.

Kaoru frowned at his twin. He sighed. "If you want, I could just pretend to be her."

Hikaru raised a brow and looked at his twin. After a moment he tilted his head in question. "Do you really want to?"

Kaoru smirked before glancing over at the table where Honey was still chowing down on his cookies. He looked back at his brother; it would be a fun game to play.

"I don't know if you'll succeed so well." Kaoru grinned. "I am only interested in studying." Kaoru made a bashful look. "And cooking."

"I could show you some cooking techniques." Hikaru leaned in toward his twin.

"You got to preheat the oven first." Kaoru turned his head.

"Oh, _Haruhi_, you thought I wouldn't?" Hikaru placed his hand on Kaoru's upper thigh. "What kind of cook would I be if you weren't ready?"

"A selfish one," Kaoru grinned.

"hmmmm." Hikaru leaned into Kaoru's neck. "Sounds like fun."

"Oh, Hikaru." Kaoru turned red. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"I can't help it. It's how I feel when-"

"When you're with her?" Kaoru looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Yes…." Hikaru looked away. "But…also when I'm with you."

"It's wrong…" Kaoru sputtered.

"I know." Hikaru leaned forward and kissed Kaoru soundly on the lips. He could feel Kaoru whimper against him. Hikaru's fingers went through Kaoru's red hair as Kaoru began to kiss back. Gravity took its toll and they both fell backward into the sofa with Hikaru on top, between Kaoru's legs. He ground down into the identical man making the redhead moan. Hikaru then bit down on Kaoru's neck relishing the way his twin arched into him. He ground harder against Kaoru and could feel their erections rubbing against each other. He knew if this lasted much longer then they might need to get their own room.

"Mitsukuni?" They both heard from across the room.

Hikaru looked up to see Honey turn his head and glare at the two as he stormed toward the door to the back room. "I'd rather go back here to eat." Takashi glanced at the twins and then followed the shorter man out of the room.

As the door shut, Hikaru couldn't help but chuckle. "That works out for us."

"Yeah it does." Kaoru jerked his hips upward making the older twin gasp.

After taking a deep breath, Hikaru moved his hand down and grasped the bulge in his brother's pants. He grinned at the look on Kaoru's face. "Do you want it?"

Kaoru nodded. He loved it when his brother talked dirty to him. He wrapped his legs around Kaoru's waist and relished the feel of Hikaru's cock erect against him. Hikaru gripped the sides of the sofa and started a slow mimic of the act he wanted to do. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru by the hair and brought him down so he could whisper in his ear. "Now."

"We could get caught." Hikaru grinned. The thought of being caught sent a jolt to his insides and made him want to do it even more.

Before Kaoru could retort, they both heard the door click. Immediately, the twins looked up to the large ornate doors to see Haruhi staring at them. After a moment she began looking around the room, completely unphazed. "Have you seen Kyoya?"

The twins looked at each other and then her. "No," they said in unison.

"Why are you looking for him?" Hikaru asked, jealousy apparent in his voice.

"He has my calculator." Haruhi answered as she walked over to where they usually kept their bags. She recognized Kyoya's bag among them but frowned when she saw that Tamaki's was there as well.

"Why does Kyoya have your calculator?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru pulled himself off of him.

"He was showing me some things for Math class when Tamaki decided to be a dumbass." Haruhi frowned.

"Uh-oh," Kaoru laughed, "looks like someone's mad at the boss."

"Maybe you should stay with us, and we can make you relax." Hikaru offered.

"No, thank you."

"It'll make Tono mad." Hikaru told her. Haruhi just ignored him.

"Maybe he'll even stop calling you 'his daughter'." Kaoru smirked.

Haruhi paused. "What did you have in mind?"

The twins glanced at each other.

"Nothing much," Hikaru smirked.

"Just enough to make Tono stop seeing you as his little girl," Kaoru told her. "If he sees you playing a more adult role then it should make it clear to him."

"More adult?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Just a kiss…" Kaoru said.

"Or two.." Hikaru added

"Maybe some touching."

"Touching?" Haruhi frowned. She looked to Kaoru to see him nodding. Haruhi held her chin as she thought about it. "No sex, though?"

"Unless you ask," they both chimed in.

Haruhi sighed as she continued to think. It wouldn't be so bad if it was just simple touching and if it got Tamaki out of her hair then that would be a definite help. If anything she would just love for him to stop trying to get her to call him _Daddy_.

"I guess I don't see the harm. It's not like I never kissed someone before." Haruhi said matter-of-factly.

The twins were immediately at her side nuzzling her neck, which they knew to be one of her weak spots. Haruhi immediately pulled back and had a rare blush on her face. "Not there."

"How about lower?" Hikaru smirked.

"Never mind," Haruhi sighed. "I...how is this supposed to make Sempai stop calling me his daughter?"

"By catching us with you," they both grinned as they pulled her onto the sofa. This time they both went for her ears which were just as sensitive as her neck. Hikaru's hand had gone straight for her thigh but she didn't notice until Kaoru's hand followed. Both of them pulled on a leg, making her spread them far apart. Haruhi tried hard to fight past a familiar feeling that she would occasionally get at night. But this wasn't her alone under her bed sheets in the dark. This was in front of her friends who suddenly seemed happy enough to take care of her developing problem.

Hikaru's fingers inched closer to her core and she began to wonder if she minded if he took care of her problem. Maybe he would be better at it than her. Haruhi gasped as his fingers touched the fabric of her pants that separated him from her core. Her breasts were now aching and she was fighting the urge to move herself up to meet his hand.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands pull on her and the next thing she knew she was sitting in someone's lap with her knees on the outside of their knees; which made it easy for the twin to spread her legs by just spreading his own. Hikaru was suddenly above her kissing her lips deeply as he leaned forward. Which meant it was Kaoru that was spreading their legs to welcome his brother. The sudden closeness to both men made a fire start in her core. She could feel Kaoru's erection behind her and Hikaru's grinding against her core. She moaned against his mouth and could feel him fumbling with the buttons on her jacket. She began to move her hips too. Every time she lifted, she met Hikaru's cock, and every time she came back down there was Kaoru's.

Hikaru had started on her shirt buttons and she could feel cool air as he exposed more and more of her chest. She knew the white bra she had put on this morning was nothing to look at but Hikaru seemed excited nonetheless. He pulled it down exposing her breast and bent his head down to lick the pert mound. He rolled his tongue from the beginnings of the mound, slowly circling closer to her taut nipple. He gripped the side of her shirt to steady himself as he moved even closer. Finally he closed his mouth against her nipple and felt her arch against him. He ground into her deeply and she jerked against him. At the same time they heard a loud riiiiip sound through the air.

Haruhi blinked and looked down to see that Hikaru still had part of her shirt in his hand and now there was a giant tear due to her jerking motion. Her eyes widened and she pushed Hikaru off of her. "Kyoya's going to kill me. He's going to add so much to my debt, I'll never get to study."

"Don't worry about Kyoya." Hikaru breathed. "He won't find out."

"I have to get another suit or Dad will find out….." Haruhi's face paled. "He'd make me quit the Host Club and then I'd really have to find some way to pay Kyoya back." She immediately thought to how they had made her the club dog when she first started…or worse yet. She suddenly saw an image of Kyoya smiling that host smile and telling her, _"all you have to do is tutor Tamaki every night for the rest of high school." _

"Haruhi, it'll be ok-"

"I have to fix this, I should have a sewing kit in the back room." Haruhi quickly walked to the back room.

"What about-" Hikaru was cut off when Haruhi shut the door.

"I don't think she's coming back." Kaoru sighed.

Hikaru grunted and ran out of the main Host Club room. Kaoru sighed, knowing full well that his brother had run to the bathroom. The school had to be empty in this particular wing so there was no fear of having to run across someone. After a few moments, Kaoru had made his way to the closest bathroom and pushed open the door to see his brother leaning against a sink. His face was wet with what Kaoru could only assume to be cold water. Hikaru was staring at the mirror. Kaoru sighed and walked up behind his brother and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hika?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru shook his head.

Kaoru frowned and decided to ignore his brother. He knew what Hikaru needed, and it was not to be tormented by the need of release. Kaoru's hand went downward and rubbed against the bulge in Hikaru's pants. Hikaru made a tiny groan.

"I want you." Kaoru whispered into his ear. He let go of Hikaru and headed for a nearby stall. Hikaru took a deep breath to steady himself. He knew he needed this and he knew he did want this even if Kaoru hadn't been his first choice for today. He walked into the stall to see Kaoru looking at him coyly. "Do it." Kaoru ordered.

Hikaru pushed Kaoru against the wall and ground against his brother's erection. He was happy that his hadn't gone away either. Kaoru threw his head back as he bit back a moan. He thrust his hips forward to meet his brother. After a few thrusts, Kaoru dropped to his knees.

"Kaoru…I want…"

"You're not going in dry." Kaoru frowned. "Have to preheat the oven a bit." Hikaru nodded, though he felt well heated, but he also knew that it would hurt Kaoru a lot if they didn't do this. A part of him was turned on when he remembered Kaoru yelling out the time they hadn't thought ahead about going in dry. Kaoru had already begun undoing Hikaru's pants and was admiring the body that was identical to his own that stood at attention. He engulfed Hikaru's cock, allowing saliva to pool in his mouth and drip down onto Hikaru. He knew that Hikaru was as big as him and that it always hurt at first. He wanted to make sure that Hikaru was as wet as possible. Hikaru groaned as Kaoru's tongue swirled around his cock. He didn't bother to keep himself from thrusting forward and making Kaoru deep throat him. He knew Kaoru loved it when he tried to screw his mouth. But Hikaru knew that Kaoru's mouth wasn't enough. He needed more and couldn't help the groan when Kaoru pulled away.

"Fuck me," Kaoru ordered as he wiped his mouth. He undid his belt and let his pants and boxers fall to the floor.

Hikaru made Kaoru turn to the wall and then bent his brother over so he could have easier access. Kaoru held onto the cold wall as he felt Hikaru's wet head prod his entrance. "You want me to do this don't you?"

Kaoru nodded.

Hikaru leaned forward so he could whisper into Kaoru's ear. "You know I was planning to fuck you first. Make her hear how good it felt and then we do her together."

Kaoru felt himself harden more. "Hika…."

Hikaru thrust forward making Kaoru grunt in pain. Hikaru used his foot to make Kaoru's legs spread out a bit more and then began to thrust more until Kaoru's grunts became moans. He wanted to make Kaoru scream but he knew he couldn't. He didn't need to be caught like this. They didn't need to be caught like this. But when Kaoru tightened against him as he hit Kaoru's prostate he decided he didn't care.

"Scream. And I'll find a way." Hikaru grunted. "We could do her together. Share."

"No…can't…." Kaoru shook his head.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru grunted as he felt his peak nearing.

Kaoru tightened against him as he released onto the wall. His moans turned into a scream of pleasure as he felt the heat of Hikaru spurt inside of him. Hikaru's hand found Kaoru's cock and stroked him until every bit of him was released as Hikaru continued to pound him until he couldn't move anymore.

They fell to the bathroom floor in a crumbled heap. Hikaru gasped for air as did Kaoru next to him. Hikaru looked at his brother and couldn't help but wonder. Did Kaoru mean he couldn't scream, or couldn't share?

**To be perfectly honest, that did start out somewhat more innocent on paper than it turned out on my laptop. But damn they do make a fine pair. Also, now I may write a spinoff where they do get to go all the way. By the by, there's more to come. If I can help it, by next week. People annoy me and I will get off my lazy ass and write.**


	2. Honey and Takashi

**Hey, it's me again. Biggest things first: Bwood202- i thank you very much for pushing me to write. I don't know if you understand that i'm very thankful for the prodding. Otherwise I probably wouldn't have gotten back into writing yet. I needed something to do, so i'm beyond thankful for the challenge of this. *hugs* **

**Everyone else-THANKYOU for reviewing :)**

Honey ate the cookies that covered the table. He had raided one of the cabinets that he knew that Kyoya stored the many sweets that they handed out to the guests. He could hear the twins complaining behind him about how bored they were but Honey ignored them. Looking forward he could see Mori was completely engrossed in the book he was reading, which was fine. Mori never needed to say anything, his presence was enough to make Honey happy.

Or it kept him happy until the conversation behind him changed. Apparently Kaoru had decided to take on the role of Haruhi, which Hikaru clearly enjoyed. Honey turned to see them kissing on the couch and he frowned. This would happen sometimes after Host Club was over and they still had pent up energy but the role playing of Haruhi was new, at least in public. He cringed at that last thought. He felt something in the pit of his stomach as the twins became more heated. Honey clenched his teeth until he couldn't take it anymore; they apparently weren't planning on stopping.

The blond stood suddenly making Mori's eyes dart up from his book. Honey grabbed the plate of cookies and headed for the door to the back room.

"Mitsukuni?" Mori questioned.

"I'd rather go back here to eat." Mitsukuni said as he turned his head to glare at the twins. Mori nodded as he stood and then followed the shorter man to the back room.

Honey sat down on the couch that he usually used for naps when they were waiting on someone to arrive. He put the platter of cookies on the table in front of him and eyed a soda can that was very close to the edge next to Kyoya's computer. He frowned and wondered if it was an energy drink. Last time Kyoya had one of those was because he hadn't had any sleep, and Kyoya without sleep made even Honey shiver. Honey could easily take him in a fight, but Kyoya was vindictive and manipulative.

"…" Mori eyed Honey with his silent question, but Honey looked down at his feet. He didn't feel like talking about it.

Mori leaned over Honey, kneeling on the couch to do it, so he could look into his cousin's eyes. Honey looked away to the side. Mori took Honey's chin into his hand and made the shorter man look at him.

"You like it." It wasn't a question but a statement and Honey hated it. He hated how Mori could look right through him and be able to tell the real reason that Honey had left the room. Mori pulled on Honey's belt.

"Not here," Honey shook his head, but made no motion to stop him.

Mori finished undoing Honey's pants and pulled them down to reveal light blue boxers with little bunnies on them. He rubbed the erection that was pushing against the fabric making it grow larger. Mori dropped to his knees in front of the couch and licked the fabric that held back the erection. After making the area wet and warm, Mori finally pulled away the boxers and saw exactly how much Honey wanted this. He ran his fingers along the shaft a time or two before taking it into his mouth. He teased at first, only sucking around the head and refusing to go down all the way. He ran his tongue along the shaft and slowly ran it to the top. Honey squirmed underneath him. Mori grinned and then took Honey all the way into his mouth. Honey moaned loudly and his hips moved upward. As Mori sucked, he ran his hands along the taut muscular thighs of his lover. Honey may look like a child fully dressed, but he was all man when it came down to it. Those thighs alone told of countless workouts and stances.

After toying with Honey's thighs long enough, Mori moved to his backside. He gripped Honey's ass as he sucked hard, making the blond moan even more. Mori moved a hand toward Honey's opening, giving the blond ample time to realize his intentions. Mori twirled his fingers at Honey's opening as Honey squirmed underneath his touch. He plunged a finger inside of Honey making the blond gasp. Mori pushed his finger all the way inside and began moving it around trying to find the spot, not that it mattered at the moment-Honey was beside himself in pleasure. Mori added another finger and continued to strum Honey toward his climax.

Suddenly Honey arched and thrust himself forward into Mori's mouth, filling it with the salty sweet liquid that Mori had come to love. Mori greedily sucked on Honey until there was nothing left. He could still hear his lover moaning as he came down from his climax.

Honey took in a few deep breaths trying to come back to earth. He could see Mori licking his lips in case any of Honey's cum had escaped. Honey smiled, it had only happened once before: the very first time Mori had sucked on him. Honey kicked off the last of his pants and boxers and grabbed Mori's arm. He moved them to where he now straddled Mori's thighs on the couch. Mori looked at him and arched a brow in question.

"I want to watch," Honey said simply.

Mori smirked and undid his own belt and pants. He pulled his cock through the opening on his green boxers and looked up at his lover. Honey licked his lips in anticipation. Mori leaned his head back and began to stroke himself slowly, allowing himself to enjoy the friction of his own hand against himself. He hardened as he thought about the blond atop of him watching him touch himself so personally. He thought about how he wanted to take Honey quickly.

"What about-" Hikaru's voice cut in. Both of the lovers jerked to look to the door that Haruhi had just shut. Haruhi was looking down at her shirt which was completely open, revealing a plain white bra. She was holding an end of the shirt which was torn and muttering about how Kyoya was going to kill her.

"Haru-chan?" Honey blinked in the surprise of seeing Haruhi so exposed.

Haruhi turned in surprise and then jerked backward at the sight of the small pantless blond sitting on top of the taller man whose hand was still on his cock. As Haruhi jerked backward she felt herself hit something solid. She turned quickly to see an energy drink on its side and liquid all over usa-chan and Kyoya's laptop.

Haruhi stared in horror. _Kyoya's laptop?! KYOYA'S LAPTOP?! Why his? Why me?_ She fell to her knees in despair.

Honey crawled off of Mori and pulled on his blue boxers, but not bothering with his pants. He had every intention of finishing the previous act as soon as Haruhi was gone. He walked up to Haruhi and saw that his Usa-chan was covered in energy drink and so was Kyoya's laptop.

Haruhi looked up at Honey. "I'm sorry Honey-sempai, I'll find a way to fix Usa-chan. I promise, I'm really sorry."

Honey looked at Kyoya's laptop. "I hope that Kyoya saved everything on that." He saw Haruhi cringe. "He gets really upset about stuff like that. Tamaki broke his calculator once…"

"I'll find a way to pay for it," Haruhi mumbled.

Honey shook his head. Kyoya had been pure evil with his wrath, even when Tamaki bought him a new calculator. And there may have been personal things on Kyoya's laptop and things that he couldn't get back. Not to mention the guy was hyped up on an energy drink with the crankiness associated with his lack of sleep. This wasn't an easy fix; even he didn't want to deal with it. Honey blinked as an idea popped into his head.

"Want to make a deal, Haru-chan?" Honey asked innocently. Mori looked up from buckling his belt, suspicion covered his face.

Haruhi blinked, "Deal?"

"Yeah," Honey smiled. "I won't make you fix Usa-chan, and I'll take the blame for Kyoya's laptop and your ripped shirt."

Haruhi looked down, "It's actually Hikaru's fault." She mumbled. "I don't think Kyoya-"

"We wear almost the same size shirt," Honey pulled off his jacket and began to undo his shirt. "Or close enough to where they could've easily gotten mixed up if we sent them off to be cleaned. And if I was wearing it then Takashi and I could have easily ripped it up sparring."

Haruhi nodded. "But you said _deal_, what did you want me to do?"

Honey looked down at his feet. "It's….well….all our guests eat a lot of sweets and you don't. You rarely eat sweets and I read that what you eat makes you taste different."

Mori went rigid behind them.

"Taste?" Haruhi furrowed her brow, "like kissing?"

Honey shook his head. "If you'll let me taste you for a little bit, then I'll take all the blame. I just want to know the difference."

Haruhi stared at him confused for a minute before she remembered an article Mei had been reading to her a few days ago. Mei said that it was supposed to be one of the best feelings ever, and Honey was offering it to get her out of all sorts of trouble.

"Just tasting?" Haruhi questioned.

Honey smiled, "Sort of. I need to make sure you have something to taste, so touching too."

Haruhi thought about the touching that had just happened in the other room. "I guess it wasn't so bad when Hikaru and Kaoru did it."

Honey blinked in surprise.

"Okay." Haruhi nodded.

"Sit on the couch, Haru-chan," Honey told her.

Haruhi nodded, she looked over to see Mori staring at something on the other side of the room with a strange look on his face. He turned to look at her just as Honey came up to her. She shrugged. She figured it was just like the twins: you agree to one and you get the other.

Honey came up to her, pushing himself between her legs as he pushed the sides of her shirt off of her abdomen. He kissed her stomach right next to her belly button waiting for her to tense up but she remained calm. He planted butterfly kisses all the way to her pants and pulled away her belt. Honey looked up at her as he undid her pants: she was biting her lip. He couldn't tell if it was from anticipation or fear. He pulled away her pants leaving her white panties alone for the moment. Haruhi kicked off her shoes and socks and waited for what Honey was about to do. Mei had told her about the act, but she still wasn't sure how Honey was going to proceed. Though, the sight of his blond head going down between her legs made her ache in her core.

Honey licked along her upper thigh and nipped at the soft flesh. He felt Haruhi tense underneath his touch and he hoped it was from want. He moved up to her panties and kissed the fabric right over her core. He nuzzled his face into the panties and licked into the fabric knowing that the fabric would be damp soon from both of them. He wasn't disappointed. A thought crossed his mind and he pulled back.  
"Haru-chan?" He asked.

Haruhi looked down at him, wondering when her legs had moved that far apart.

"Is it okay if Takashi watches?" Honey asked. Takashi had been walking toward the other side of the room. "I was supposed to be doing something for him."

Haruhi shrugged. What did it matter? Mori already knew what was going to happen.

Honey smiled and pulled off her panties. Haruhi watched the fabric hit the ground and she bit her lip. She gasped loudly as Honey slowly inserted in his finger. He pushed it all the way in and smiled. "Wow, Haruhi. You're already ready to taste." He kneeled and put his hands on her hips. Haruhi looked down to see what he was about to do and watched him move his head down. She let out a squeak as she felt him run his tongue all the way along her slit. He ran his tongue up and down several times before pausing at her clit to pay it extra attention. Haruhi was no longer quiet; little moans and gasps continued to escape her as Honey tormented her with his tongue. She gripped the couch as Honey pushed her legs even further apart. She leaned her head back as she felt cool air hit her core in between Honey's ministrations. Honey grinned and then blew on her clit making it feel even cooler. After a few seconds he covered her clit with his mouth. The sudden change of temperature made Haruhi's insides squirm and she could feel her peak coming. She automatically bucked against his mouth in need; usually her peak was so hard to achieve by herself. As Honey continued to lick her, he shoved two fingers inside of her to the knuckle. Haruhi yelled out and spread her legs to the point that it almost hurt. She could feel hands on her face and was dimly aware of the noises she was making as Honey continued his sweet torture. Lips touched hers and overtook her mouth, quieting her loud moaning. She opened her eyes long enough to see that it was Mori kissing her.

He pulled away and Haruhi gasped for air. She was so close; Honey was so close. She moaned again and Mori tugged on her face to make her look at him. "Shhhhhh," he whispered, but she moaned nonetheless. His lips immediately went back onto hers.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she bucked upward as she felt her peak hit. Mori had pushed her back into the couch as she screamed into his mouth as she came. His lips were warm and inviting and she tried to kiss back but she couldn't concentrate. She felt Honey's mouth leave her and cool air hit her but all she could do was whimper at the loss of touch. Mori's kisses went away too and she was left with her breast heaving. After a moment she looked down to see Honey grinning at her while licking his lips.

"You taste really good," Honey smiled. "Not sweet, but good." Honey flicked Haruhi's clit and she gasped loudly. Honey grinned. "You can say 'no' to this one Haruhi. But I want to know if you can do something for me."

"What?" Haruhi gasped. Mori tilted his head in question.

"Takashi tastes really good and so do you." He paused to lick his lips again. "I want to try you together."

"No," Mori stated firmly as Haruhi looked at him confused.

"You owe me Takashi, and it's up to Haruhi." Honey pouted. He looked at Haruhi. "Are you on the pill?"

Haruhi nodded, still confused. "Why?"

"I want him to come on you," he gestured to her core. "Then I lick it off."

Haruhi blinked. "What?"

"Please? Takashi can make you feel good while I get him ready. Please?" Honey begged.

"Can I just watch?" Haruhi asked.

Honey nodded happily and Mori looked at her funny. Honey grabbed Mori's hand and yanked him to standing position and knelt to his knees. He undid Mori's pants with gusto, eager to begin one of his fantasies.

It intrigued Haruhi to watch Honey pull down Mori's pants and see the semi-erect member that Mori had underneath. Honey took no time in taking Mori into his mouth and greedily sucking away. She watched as Mori's eyes became hooded and his fingers laced through those golden locks. She felt warm watching them, her core beginning to ache again. She shifted uncomfortably on the couch as she felt herself become wet again from just watching them.

Mori's eyes caught hers and he pulled away from the shorter man. Honey looked stunned as he watched his lover walk away. Mori dropped to his knees in front of Haruhi and leaned down and gave a sharp bite to her upper thigh. Haruhi squeaked. Mori then pushed his index finger inside of her and pulled it back out, immediately sticking it into his mouth. He moved his head down and she felt him begin to lick at her folds. Haruhi gripped the couch but Mori grabbed one of her hands and put it on his head. She gripped his hair and pulled him closer to her. Mori obeyed and greedily lapped up her wetness.

Honey pouted at being left behind. He reminded himself of the act that was soon to come and he headed for Mori. He reached around Mori and stroked his member. Mori moaned into Haruhi. Haruhi bucked and arched at the same time making Honey notice her breasts. He crawled onto the couch and pulled at her bra. Haruhi made no movement to pull away and he pulled down a side of it. He eyed the small breasts that were at attention. Honey moved his hand over her stomach before licking her pert nipple. Haruhi arched into his mouth.

"Mitsukuni." Honey turned to see Mori's glistening face. "Can you?"

Honey looked to see Mori gesturing to his hard cock. "Of course Takashi." He quickly went down on to the floor and wriggled between Mori's long legs so that he could suck him as Mori paid attention to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked down to see Honey beginning to take Mori in his mouth and bit her lip again. She liked watching them but missed the attention Honey was showing her. Mori seemed to read her mind. He pushed her back onto the couch roughly and his hand shot up to massage her breast as his other was now toying with her folds. His tongue continued to flick her clit and she arched into his mouth. She felt her peak coming close again. His hand left her breast to grab the couch as Honey was deepthroating him. With his other hand he began moving his fingers to circle her other entrance. Haruhi moaned loudly and Mori pushed a finger into both entrances. Haruhi threw her head back and yelled as she came all over Mori's fingers.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori gasped. He pulled himself to his feet quickly and Haruhi yelled out as hot liquid hit her core. Haruhi gasped as another orgasm rolled over her from the sudden heat. She yelled out again as Honey's mouth was suddenly on her, lapping up the liquid. She gripped his blond hair as she arched into his mouth. Haruhi knew she was being loud but she didn't care. Nothing mattered right now, not when Honey's mouth was making her feel so good. His fingers had moved toward her ass, an attempt to make sure not to push Mori's cum further into her than was necessary. He pushed a finger in and she bucked against him. With each ministration she bucked until it was necessary for Honey to hold her hips down. He adored the wild woman she had become underneath his touch. The taste of her and Mori melding together was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Honey gasped against Haruhi as he felt Mori's hand close over his cock. Mori rubbed against Honey's hard cock as Honey tried to lick up every last drop that Mori had left on Haruhi. The sound of Haruhi moaning and yelling was starting to get to him and he felt his peak near. Mori pushed Honey's legs apart and shoved two fingers inside of Honey with no warning. Honey bucked against Mori's other hand. Honey mimicked the movement of Mori and thrust his fingers into Haruhi harder and faster. He could feel her tighten against his fingers.

Honey pulled away from Haruhi as he reached his peak. It coated Mori's hands but thankfully didn't get onto the couch. He really didn't want to explain that one to Kyoya. For a moment all that was heard was the heavy breathing. Eventually Haruhi pulled herself off of the couch and pulled off the shirt she was wearing. Mori arched a brow at her and then nodded as he realized she was putting on Honey's old shirt. It was a bit tight on her and showed her breasts against the fabric, but for some reason Mori was okay with that. She tracked down the rest of her clothing and pulled on the fabric. It felt so constricting to her and she sighed as she looked over to the table. On it was Kyoya's laptop. Kyoya. The whole reason she was here was to see Kyoya.

"Have you seen Kyoya?"

**My best friend is coming over in 2 days. I will be somewhat distracted because I never get to see her, but I will get the final chapter out soonish. **

**Also to those wondering-I have not forgotten about A Simple Agreement. I have a second chapter planned out, just need to write it out and type it up. I may even have a third chapter up my sleeve. I just wanted to finish this one first because Bwood202 really helped in getting me back into things.**


End file.
